Selina Meyer
Selina Catherine Meyer '''(née Eaton; born 1961Selina's year of birth remains unknown. In "Tehran", which takes place in 2016, Selina claims to be 48 years old, which means she was born in 1967/68. In "Kissing Your Sister", Selina's mothers obituary says Selina was born in 1967. In "Georgia", Selina claims to have been 15 in 1983, which surprises Minna, who says she was 22 in 1983. It is possible that Selina is in age-denial, and claims that 1967 is her official birth year when it is actually 1961, which is also the birth year of Julia Louis Dreyfus. ) is an American politician who served as the 45th President of the United States from 2016 to 2017, assuming the office after serving as the 47th Vice President of the United States under President Stuart Hughes from 2013 to 2016. She was the first woman to serve as President and Vice President. Prior to this, she served as a United States Senator and a United States Representative from Maryland. Meyer's political career began in the early 1990s. After running unsuccessfully for Maryland State Senate, Meyer was eventually elected to Congress in 1998 and later served as a U.S. Senator for two terms. She campaigned unsuccessfully for President in the 2008 presidential election, not making it far into the primaries, and again campaigned for President in the 2012 presidential election, where she gained attention as a rising star within the party. She ultimately came in third in the primaries, losing to Stuart Hughes, and was chosen to be his running mate. The Hughes-Meyer ticket would go on to win the election, with Meyer being sworn in as Vice President on January 20, 2013. During her three-year tenure as Vice President, Meyer worked tirelessly on the Clean Jobs Bill, held budget talks that ultimately led to the 2015 government shutdown, and was involved in the freeing of the hostages during the Uzbek Hostage Crisis, which was later embroiled in scandal when it was revealed one of the hostages was a U.S. spy. When Hughes announced he would not seek re-election, she subsequently campaigned in the 2016 presidential election. After three years of serving as his Vice President, she ascended to the presidency after his resignation on January 24, 2016. As President, Meyer made a historic trip to Iran, the first time a President has visited Iran since Jimmy Carter in 1977, to free a detained American reporter. Meyer also was a great advocate of the controversial Families First Bill, which Congress voted against in October 2016. A congressional hearing was put into motion to determine whether or not Meyer hired lobbyists to get the bill to fail. Her administration was also caught in the middle of the Medileaks scandal, in which her administration was accused of hacking the medical and social security records of a child. Perhaps Meyer's greatest achievement was with negotiating the freeing of Tibet in January 2017. Though initial credit was given to her successor, Meyer later received recognition for her efforts. After securing the party nomination in the 2016 election, Meyer and her running mate Maine Senator Tom James faced off against Arizona Senator Bill O'Brien in the general election. However, after the electoral college gridlocked and the House of Representatives failed to choose a president, Meyer ultimately lost the presidency to Laura Montez. Meyer left office in January 2017. After leaving office, Meyer moved to New York City where she has written a memoir: A Woman First: First Woman, which was published in 2018. She has also since launched the now-defunct Meyer Fund. Meyer is currently running for President in the 2020 Democratic presidential primaries, her fourth consecutive presidential campaign. She currently leads in the primaries, having won New Hampshire and South Carolina, but came in second place in Iowa to New York Senator Kemi Talbot. Meyer is the main character of the HBO original series ''Veep''. She is portrayed by actress Julia Louis-Dreyfus. Early life Selina Catherine Meyer was born in 1961 to Catherine Calvert Eaton and businessman Gordon Dunn Eaton in Palm Beach, Florida, and was raised in Chevy Chase, Maryland. In Alicia, it was revealed that Selina had a pony named Ladypepper. It is later claimed in the sixth season that she begged her father to get her a horse named 'Chicklet' and he did, telling Selina: "Squirrel, you're an intense little girl, and now you finally have a friend." Her father eventually sold her horse to get the IRS off his back, though Selina was told that her mother sold her horse. Selina's political career was sparked by her father, who introduced her to Richard Nixon at his 1973 inaugural ball, and told Selina that, like Nixon, she was not well-liked but she was respected. She had a difficult relationship with her exacting and controlling mother, who criticized her weight and would not let her use the "good" piano; this is something she remembers with bitterness at her mother's funeral. Selina grew up believing that her father was a good person, but later came to the realization that he was even worse than her mother, finding out that he sold her horse to the IRS, had his secretary buy gifts for her, and was cheating on her mother. In 1979, her father had a heart attack and died while having sex with his secretary in the barn that used to hold Selina's horse. Selina was told he died while overseas for business. According to Selina, her mother blamed her for his death. While Selina grew up in Maryland, she attended boarding school out of state. In 1985, Selina attended Smith College in Massachusetts as an undergrad, then later attended law school at Yale University, graduating in 1989. She pursued political science her freshman year because of a boy she had a crush on. It was during her senior year at Yale that Selina met businessman Andrew Meyer. They moved into an apartment together in a sketchy neighborhood in New Haven in the fall of 1988. She graduated from Yale in 1989. In the early 1990s, she was a lawyer and worked at a firm, as revealed in Mommy Meyer, and was friends with Anna, Sarah, and Deborah. It was during her time as a lawyer that she met and became friends with Karen Collins. Selina later married businessman Andrew Meyer. Selina says she and Andrew didn't make her first million dollars until she was in her thirties. Their daughter, Catherine Selina Meyer, was born in 1994. Selina took time off from her law practice to have Catherine. It was on the day that Catherine was born that Selina met Gary Walsh. 1996 congressional campaign After vowing to run for congress after the birth of Catherine, Selina decided to run in the 1996 congressional election for Maryland's (fictional) 14th district. The seat had been dominated by Conrad Boyle, who had represented the 14th Congressional District of Maryland for 32 terms. Boyle died weeks before Election Day in 1996, launching a frenzy as to who would succeed him. Selina goes into detail about her 1996 congressional race in her 2018 memoir A Woman First: First Woman. Her opponent, Porter Marshall, was an African American veteran who was a regular churchgoer, taught Sunday School, and even built orphanages in Haiti. According to Selina, "Marshall crowded about my having had to take the bar exam so many times, on how few actual clients I had and how rarely I had prevailed in court, and most underhanded of all, he convinced the Baltimore Sun to run an article about my DUIs and featuring a very unflattering mug shot."Referenced in A Woman First: First Woman. During the race, Selina and her campaign were struggling to find anything to attack Marshall on. At one point, Andrew was able to find a gay pornstar named Rod Longpole, who apparently looked identical to Porter Marshall, and sent tapes to the local press hoping to damage Marshall's lead in the polls. This ultimately backfired as Selina's campaign had their fingerprints all over it. Despite this, Selina did receive the endorsement of Rod Longpole. Selina claims that the majority of her base were addicted to crack-cocaine, and that a bad patch had been poisoned before election day. According to Selina, some blamed Marshall for the poisoned crack. Selina would end up losing the election, and blamed her base of crack-abusers for not coming out on election day. She has said that she is an opponent of drugs for that very reason. Her loss triggered a mental breakdown which resulted in her temporarily being institutionalized at the Whispering Sands Wellness Center. During this time, Selina says she went to a "spa". According to Selina, the press regarded her as "Selina Vanderbilt" because of her loss. 1998 congressional campaign In 1998, Congressman Porter Marshall died in a helicopter crash while bringing food and medicine to Honduras after deadly mudslides. Selina would run for the seat. During the campaign, Selina says that Andrew was sleeping with her press secretary at the time, and blamed Selina for it. According to Selina in Chicklet, it was a very close race, and people criticized Selina for being cold and unrelatable, and that she was running against "some old white guy". Selina would go on to win the election. U.S. Congressional career U.S. House of Representatives (1999 - 2003) Selina was sworn into Congress on January 3, 1999. In A Woman First: First Woman, Selina would describe the reality of Congress to be a "crushing blow", remarking on how "uncool" the House of Representatives is, describing the other members as "nerds" who had bad breath, unsavory fashion choices and terrible hair. She would also remark the lousy pay compared to other political positions. In the same biography, Selina recalls several moments standing out to her: "I remember Representative Langon Kruger of Nebraska cornering me in the cloakroom and going on and on about why I had to vote for some place or another to become a National Grassland and thinking 'My God, this is actually important to this guy.' That was eye-opening. And of course Representative Dan Chase of the West Palm Beach area, remember him? We went to Italy on a fact-finding trip together, and he introduced me to a lot of women I later learned were prostitutes. So in this way I put in my pocket the gold coin of experience--the only coin that may never be seen." In 2002, the senior Senator from Maryland, Bobby Esposito, was shot to death by his wife. Selina decided to run for the open seat, citing her reasoning as the following: "Ask yourself, which would you rather have: a job where you have to get elected every two years, you have no power, and there's more than four hundred gross dweebs and small-town nobodies fighting for attention, or a job as a senator?" During her 2002 Senate campaign, with money dwindling, Selina blackmailed one of her financial donors to give her more money, after catching her in the act with Andrew. On election night 2002, Selina won the election with the smallest number of votes in Senate history. U.S. Senate (2003 - 2013) Once in the Senate, Selina would remark a similar feeling of disappointment, and claimed to be "bored of out my skull". During her time in the Senate, she became close with Mike, who implied that she drank heavily during this time. According to Armando Iannucci during the DVD commentary for Fundraiser, Selina most likely served on senatorial committees during her tenure. In 2004, Selina and Tom James had a "sexually-charged moment" after the "Sharply Debate". Selina is offended when, twelve years later, Tom has no idea what she was talking about. Selina's first run for the presidency was in 2008, when she decided to run in the 2008 presidential election. She announced at the birthplace of Susan B. Anthony in Adams, Massachusetts, but apparently didn't pay the cost of the announcement. She didn't go far in the primaries and ran for re-election in the Senate instead. Selina ran again for President in the 2012 election, and was somewhat more successful her second time around. Although she came in third in Iowa, Selina did well in New Hampshire and was considered a rising star in the party. However, she did very poorly on Super Tuesday, losing Illinois, Missouri, Ohio, Florida, North Carolina, Texas, and Guam. With no way forward, Selina conceded. According to Mike, the two biggest mistakes of her primary campaign was "she looked tired and the hat. The hat hurt us". The two biggest mistakes according to Dan were that "she spent too much time in New Hampshire and the attack ads in Oregon came up way too soon. It made you look mean before you had to be mean." According to Selina, she spoke in favor of immigration amnesty all throughout the primary campaign. After ultimately losing in the primaries, Selina was approached months before the convention about becoming running mate for Michigan governor and soon-to-be party nominee Stuart Hughes during a hostile hotel conference. Selina claims that one of the reasons she joined Hughes on the ticket was because he looked like a "fossil" and his appearance would make her look younger by comparison. Hughes and Meyer accepted the Democratic nomination for President at the 2012 Convention in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. In the general election campaign, Selina became bitter with Hughes' senior strategist Kent Davison, primarily for forcing Selina to appear more familial with her ex-husband Andrew, including a trip going river rafting, where Selina at night had to hear "Andrew banging that skank on the riverbank". Selina would later recall the vice presidential debate in the election, against her vice presidential challenger Abraham Buttrick: "It consisted mostly of his extended recounting of his time as a POW in Vietnam and the terrible things that were done to him during it, which I was too respectful of the sacrifices of our brave men and women in uniform to interrupt but which didn't seem to help his side much." Hughes and Meyer ultimately won the election. On the night of the victory, Davison put Andrew on stage, with Selina angry because "it was her night". Vice Presidency (2013 - 2016) Main Article: Vice presidency of Selina Meyer Selina was sworn in as Vice President in a private ceremony on January 20, 2013. Her first day as Vice President, Selina is blindsided when President Hughes reneges on his promise to give her an office in the West Wing, and instead moves her to the Eisenhower Building. The public inauguration was held on January 21. Selina was sworn in on a bible that was "hastily purchased for the occasion at a Georgetown used bookstore." Catherine held the bible, but was shivering uncontrollably in the 28 degree weather, and Selina would recall "I barely managed to get through the oath without her dropping it." At the start of the first season, Selina is in her first year as the Vice President. It all starts with the Vice President's legislation, the Clean Jobs Act which she wanted to be her legacy. However, the President wanted the Fiscal Responsibility Bill to be passed as soon as possible and quickly that he chose to disregard nine other pieces of legislation, which would include the Clean Jobs Act. In order to pursue the Clean Jobs Act, she wanted to include several parts of the provision to the Fiscal Responsibility Bill, to be known as the McCauley Amendment for which she votes against in order to ensure the President's trust in her. The Office of the Vice President is later held up in another scandal when the Chief of Staff to the Vice President, Amy Brookheimer, fires a smiling Secret Service agent. She later found out she was pregnant with Ted's child, which would later be miscarried. The first season ended with her endorsement of Congressman Furlong as Governor of Ohio, and her promotion of Dan to Director of Policy and Presentation. Selina campaigns for Senators and Congresspeople running in the 2014 midterms. Selina's party ultimately does poorly, but President Hughes' notices that Selina has a 0.9% lead over him campaign-wise; as a result, he gives her more authority in foreign policy, starting with a Hostage Crisis in Uzbekistan. As the hostage crisis unfolds, the hostages are returned safely, except for a marine who loses his leg. Selina conducts budget talks with House Majority Leader Mary King to prevent the Government from shutting down. Meanwhile, A State Department whistleblower later leaks that one of the hostages was a spy, endangering the lives of the other hostages who were not. While President Hughes knew about it, Selina did not. To distract from the spy story, Hughes rejects Selina's budget deals and the Government shuts down, and Hughes blames Selina. With Selina's image growing more and more toxic, a lot of the staff begins looking for other job offers for a Plan B. Selina does an interview with Janet Ryland, who keeps on insisting if she knew anything about the spy. Jonah later announces that the Government shutdown is over. With the interview doing nothing to rehab Selina's image, Dan tells her to do something bold soon. Selina then reveals that she had knowledge that one of the spies was a hostage and apologizes on behalf of the administration, which boosts her favorability. Acting off of her newfound favorability, Selina sets a meeting with donors for a possible Presidential run in 6 years. While this is happening, the House Judiciary Committee is discussing an impeachment vote, resulting in the Senate and the House after POTUS. Tired of her lack of power and constant belittlement at his hand, Selina decides she will not seek a second term as Vice President under Hughes, but rather will run following his second term. Putting an end to these plans, he decides not to seek a second term at all (to evade impeachment), resulting in Selina's decision to run for the nomination in 2016 herself. Two months later, Selina publishes a book called "Some New Beginnings: Our Next American Journey" and launches her book tour in Iowa to court possible caucus voters. After Secretary of Defense George Maddox announces his resignation, the Meyer staff goes into crisis mode--fearing his run for president because he would be a big challenge to Selina. Shortly after, however, President Hughes announced he would not seek re-election. On October 18, 2015, Selina announced her candidacy for President of the United States at a campaign event in Annapolis, Maryland. Selina, eager to choose a campaign manager, looks to Bill Ericsson to run her campaign. However, Ericsson refuses, going to work for Joe Thornhill and his campaign instead. During a visit to George Maddox's country house in Virginia, Selina tries to convince him not to run by offering him the position of Vice President. He offers her the same role. After they both decline, Maddox announces his candidacy the next day. Shortly after, Minnesota Governor Danny Chung and Nevada Congressman Owen Pierce announce their candidacies for President. While in Detroit at an economic summit, Selina becomes close with Ray Whelans, a personal trainer recommended by Gary. Their relationship soon becomes sexual. Jonah, who is now working with Maddox, tries to unearth Ray's beliefs, including an article he wrote saying he hates fat people. In London for the 100th anniversary of World War I, Selina is accompanied by Deputy Prime Minister Peter Mitchell as they do a joint press conference. At the press conference, however, Selina is bombarded with questions regarding the state of mind of Ray. Ray is subsequently fired. Before returning home, Selina learns that FLOTUS has attempted to take her own life. At the primary debate, Selina tries to unearth rumors that Thornhill had an affair. Thornhill admits to this on live TV and apologizes. Selina also tries to reinforce her three R's--Reform, Reaffirm, Renew--but forgets the third R and replaces it with Repel. Her three R's turn out to be quite popular, as she comes in second place in the debate, behind Thornhill, but ahead of Chung, Pierce, and Maddox. In January 2016, the primaries begin, and Thornhill wins the Iowa caucus. The staff tries to fix Selina's inability to connect with blue-collar voters by standing on top of a crate (secretly reinforced with titanium so she won't fall through) and addressing crowds with a megaphone. This backfires, though, as it turns out the cost to make the crate is in the thousands. Selina begins looking forward to the New Hampshire primary, a state she did very well in when she ran four years earlier. However, after being recorded calling her financial donors idiots, Selina is contemplating the suspension of her campaign, seeing no path to victory. While deliberating, Kent informs that her that, in order to better care for his wife, President Hughes has decided he will resign. Per the Presidential Line of Succession, Selina is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States on January 24, 2016. Presidency (2016 - 2017) Main article: Presidency of Selina Meyer Immediately after assuming office, Selina addresses the nation. However, Gary accidentally gives her squeaky shoes, which she scolds the staff for. After losing the endorsement of both Maddox and Pierce, Selina loses the New Hampshire primary. Weeks into her presidency, Selina and her staff mess up her speech to a joint session of Congress by continuing Hughes' old spending plans. Selina wants to fund a Families First Bill to improve the lives of impoverished families, and, for a mailer, child mortality data is breached and used for the mailer, in what is later deemed the "Medileaks scandal" by the press. Dan is scapegoated for this. Eager to turn around declining approval ratings, Selina does a 10-day "world peace tour", visiting countries such as Israel, Jordan, and Egypt, making an extra stop in Iran to free detained reporter Leon West. It is later revealed that the tour was very popular and could've contributed to her securing the party nomination. At the Party Convention, despite actually wanting him to exit the ticket, Selina is left unprepared when Andrew Doyle, who had been serving as her Vice President, leaves the ticket. Amy passionately feels that Selina should select Maine Senator Tom James as her running mate, due to his popularity and low political liability. She refuses to because of a brief incident between the two several years ago. After Selina continually defers to her wishy-washy friend Karen, Amy abruptly quits her position as campaign manager and freaks out on her. Though Selina is appalled by Amy's outburst, she ultimately accepts her advice and asks Tom to join her ticket, which he accepts. Selina secures her party's nomination, and must now face a general election battle against Arizona Senator Bill O'Brien. However, Selina is upset when Tom continually upstages her on the campaign trail. She also confides in Gary that she thinks Tom is making a pass at her, referring to a time she feels they almost slept together many years ago when she was a new Senator. When she confronts him about this incident, he appears to have no recollection, and she is mortified. Selina later wins the first presidential debate. Selina is then the victim of an attempted assassination when an intruder breaks into the White House. While reconnecting with old friends from law school (from whom she finds herself disconnected and politically disagreeable), another intruder also enters in an attempt to kill her. With the Families First vote approaching, Selina is suffering from the flu, but still works out of the Executive Residence. After discovering that the Families First Bill must fail if she wishes to win the presidency, she tasks Ben and Kent with destroying it. They plan to hire Amy and Dan to lobby against the bill secretly, but the plan backfires when the lobbyists and Meyer team give a Congressman the same data. Despite a Congressional Hearing, Selina and her team escape relatively unscathed after scapegoating Bill Ericsson for misappropriating funds. ]] On the night of the 2016 presidential election, Selina watches the election unfold from a hotel room. She nearly concedes the election to O'Brien after seemingly being mathematically eliminated, before a series of CNN calls are rescinded, putting her back into play. The season ends on an electoral college tie, with the likely scenario of Tom becoming the President. Much to her disgust, he offers her the position of Vice President if this is the case. The following day, Selina tries to secure her presidency, bitter that she won the popular vote but isn't president. She looks to win by manipulating Amy into coming back to work with her and heading up a possible Nevada recount. Selina ends up losing the recount, and O'Brien exceeds the margin he won, so much so that he ends up winning the national popular vote. She also enlists Dan to manage Jonah's congressional campaign run, something she wants so that he can vote for her to break the tie and assure her presidency. Selina tries to neutralize Tom James by turning him into her economy czar, forcing him to deal with the tanking economy. After taking over his task force in order to look important, she meets CEO Charlie Baird and has a brief sexual fling with him. Because he is spotted leaving the White House, she is forced to pretend they are dating for a while. While flirting with him online, she accidentally tweets an insulting message about her opponent, Senator O'Brien. To escape the heat, she blames it on Chinese hackers, swiftly imposing sanctions for the data "breach". The move ends up accidentally working in her favor, as the Chinese government joins her in secret talks in order to drop the sanctions. Selina is also forced to contend with the death of her narcissistic mother, who leaves the bulk of her fortune to Catherine. She later learns that Catherine now identifies as a lesbian, after falling in love with Selina's body double, Marjorie. She then discovers Tom's plan to steal the presidency. After a heated confrontation, the two sleep together, but it is implied that he will not back down from his plan. In the vote in Congress, neither Selina nor O'Brien receives a majority of the vote, meaning the decision will go to the Senate, where Tom James is favored to win. Despite her deep reluctance to become VP again, Selina accepts Tom's offer to serve under him, in order to maintain a shred of power, assuming he will win the Senate vote. Unbeknownst to them, Andrew Doyle and Laura Montez had manipulated the Senate vote to be a tie, so that Doyle could select Montez in exchange for Secretary of State. Montez, in place of Selina, is both credited as the first elected woman president and with freeing Tibet. As one of her last acts as President, Selina controversially pardoned billionaire private prison magnate Sherman Tanz. Post-Presidency (2017 - present) Main article: Post-presidency of Selina Meyer Selina Meyer's presidency ended at noon on January 20, 2017, immediately following the inauguration of her successor, Laura Montez. After the inauguration, Meyer lifted off on Executive One, but after the engine broke down mid-flight, Selina, caught in the rain, listened to Montez's inaugural parade. In the months following her loss, Selina was institutionalized again and returned to the Whispering Sands Wellness Center in Arizona, but she once again refers to it as time at "the spa". She stayed there for several months under heavy medication, and later moved to New York City, moved in with Catherine in a Brownstone, and established an office in the South Bronx. On January 3, 2018, Selina makes her first public appearance since the election loss with an interview with CBS This Morning, being interviewed by Dan. During the interview, she announces the Meyer Fund for Adult Literacy and AIDS, and reveals she is working on a memoir, but is bitterly disappointed to hear that her predecessor has been offered much more for his memoir. Selina reveals that she has plans to run for President again in the 2020 presidential election, which would be her fourth consecutive presidential campaign. After discussing it with Ben, who states that nobody wants a Meyer comeback, Selina ultimately decides against it. After attending the opening of the Stuart Hughes Presidential Library, Selina decides that she would like her own library, and suggests building it at Yale. However, Yale declines the offer, but Smith College might be interested. When Selina fires her portraitist for having sex with Andrew in her office, outrage spreads among the Smith campus, and Selina is informed that Smith no longer would like to host her library. Selina later supervises the 2018 Georgian presidential election, the first free and fair democratic election held in the country. While the U.S. is supporting candidate Nikolai Genidze, Selina is enticed by Murman Shalikashvili, the President of Georgia running for re-election, when he offers a sizable donation to her library, as a bribe for her support. Nikolai counters Murman's bribe, and ultimately Murman donates $20 million to Selina's library. Shalikashvili ends up winning the election, the authenticity of which is debated. However, after leaving office, a coup occurs and Murman is thrown out of office. The exchange rate between the U.S. and Georgia drops significantly, with Murman's $20 million dollar donation dropping to roughly $380,000. After attending the funeral of Supreme Court Justice Tenny, Mike mistakenly suggests that Selina is being considered for the vacant Supreme Court seat. Selina, in her hotel room, finds out that she had a heart attack earlier, prompting Gary to have his own heart attack. Meanwhile, President Montez announces she'll be "reaching across the aisle" for the vacant seat, escalating Selina's hopes, until it is revealed that Montez will be nominating former President Stuart Hughes for the seat. About a month after her heart attack, Selina and Mike work hard to finish her memoir, digging deep into her past. While bringing up facts about her father, whom she's fond of, Mike suggests that something seems off. Selina later learns the truth about her father: that he sold her horse, was cheating on her mother, and never really cared for his daughter. This prompts Selina to destroy the barn her father used as an office. Selina comes to the decision that she will use her mother's house as the location for the "Selina Meyer Presidential Birthplace and Library". Selina later visits the country of Qatar for a funeral. She unknowingly takes a picture with a warlord. To balance this, she flies to Juba, South Sudan, for a photo op with a women's rights activist. The plane breaks down in Sudan, so Mohammed bin Nasser bin Khalifa Al Jaffar flies her back to Qatar, and the two spend the night in his palace. The next day, Selina fails when negotiating with the warlord and Chinese President Lu Chi-Jang to get credit for the freeing of Tibet. Al Jaffar also tells Selina that the two can't be together because she is white. However, the two continue to see each other in the following months. Selina is invited to the White House again for the unveiling of her presidential portrait. However, by not inviting Jonah, he shuts down the Government by voting no on raising the debt ceiling. Non-essential White House personnel are furloughed, and, not only is there hardly any staff to serve the unveiling, but Montez is prevented from giving a very flattering speech. Her portrait is unveiled, and Selina's portrait artist put in the chair that she had sex with Andrew on. The memoir, titled ''A Woman First: First Woman'', is published and receives negative reviews. However, Mike's diary, detailing every day of Selina's presidency is leaked by Leon West. Details about the Uzbek Hostage Crisis, the Medileaks scandal, and Selina's eye job, among other things, are published. It is also revealed that Selina was responsible for the freeing of Tibet, overshadowing the bad news. In the wake of Selina's newfound popularity, Yale announces they would like to host Selina's library. Her library site, however, is accidentally to be built on former slave grounds. Selina decides against building a library and decides to run for President in the 2020 presidential election. 2020 presidential campaign See also: Selina Meyer presidential campaign, 2020 Selina decides to announce her candidacy in Iowa, where her exploratory committee headquarters are also located. Initially, she was set to announce at the Eastern Iowa Airport in Cedar Rapids, however due to a miscommunication, she and her team landed in Cedar Falls instead. This causes the announcement to be set back. She then travels to Lurlene for a photo op with the ceremonial dog mayor of the city. When she makes a remark to the press about not having had breakfast, Gary hands her a piece of chocolate, which Selina accidentally feeds to the dog mayor, who later falls into a coma. Her team decides to announce at the birthplace of Susan B. Anthony in Adams, Massachusetts, where she announced her first run in 2008. When they arrive, they find that her campaign at the time never payed the crew to set up the stage and tents, and they have refused to put them up for this occasion. Distraught that the press is arriving to a failed rally, Selina prays for a miracle. That moment, it is reported that a shooting had occurred at a mall in Phoenix, resulting in 27 dead. Despite the tragedy, they are overjoyed that they could not possibly announce in the aftermath of the shooting. As they are leaving the Susan B. Anthony birthplace and museum, the press asks Selina about the shooting, which she unexpectedly turns into a campaign announcement, recycling the criticism she had received from one of the stage setters that refused to set up the rally. The Meyer camp heads to Aspen, Colorado, for the 16th Annual Discovery Weekend held by major Democratic Party donor Felix Wade. At the welcome square-dance, Selina is shocked to learn that the U.S. Attorney's office in New York is launching an investigation into The Meyer Fund, with Andrew as the main target. Selina learns that Tom James is also there and also wants the support of Felix. The next day, Selina meets U.S. Senator Kemi Talbot, the former U.S. Attorney for the Southern District of New York, hoping that she could help remedy the situation with Andrew. However, she's interrupted when she spots Tom, apparently going to a meeting with Felix. Selina is able to poach Felix away from Tom. Felix invites her to his "Marshmallow Roast Talk" where he wants her to speak. That night, before talking, Selina speaks to Tom, who reveals that he loves her. This throws Selina off her game as she embarrasses herself on stage in front of Felix and the rest of the crowd. Afterwards, Selina and Tom spar, until they learn that they both have had heart attacks in the last year. They share a moment, with both refusing concede in the presidential race, admitting that's what they like about each other. Selina catches Felix's attention again with the prospect of announcing her running mate before the Iowa caucuses, and that her running mate will be Senator Talbot. However, after Mike catches her "outing" Felix, he withdraws his support and instead plans on supporting Kemi Talbot, who is about to announce her candidacy for President. Selina grows annoyed by Kemi Talbot's identity-based campaign, which has led to a massive popularity boost. She is also horrified to discover her ex-husband Andrew has embezzled millions of dollars from her campaign fund in her name, as part of the ongoing investigation into The Meyer Fund. At a campaign event in Iowa, Selina is unsettled to find a small crowd. As a result her staff sends her to a county fair to meet with potential voters. While there, Mike asks Selina about investigations into Andrew's shady business dealings, leading Selina to urge all the other candidates to pledge to have an issue based non-negative campaign. Her pledge backfires when all the candidates agree and Kent discovers that Kemi was involved in a car accident that killed her boyfriend when she was 16. Selina runs into Tom James and urges him to break the pledge at the first debate by feeding him the information on Kemi. At the first Democratic primary debate held on May 18, 2019, Tom tries to double cross Selina by revealing that she fed him negative information on Kemi and by revealing she had a heart attack, something she told him in confidence during the previous episode. Kemi manages to deflect the attack. During the commercial break, Selina searches for a new angle and becomes annoyed when Catherine tells her to support Kemi, telling her to "Man Up!" Her impulsive response draw praise from Ben and Kent, and Selina returns to the stage and gives a new speech talking about how the younger generation is too coddled and using her new slogan to wide support from the audience. In the following months, Selina continues to fall behind Kemi in the polls. As the primaries begin in 2020, Kemi wins Iowa but Selina is able to take a "come-from-behind second place". Selina goes on to win the New Hampshire primary with 43.2% of the vote, a primary she won in 2012 but lost back in 2016 to Danny Chung. In Charleston, Selina visits Jordan Thomas Jr. in hopes of getting his endorsement in the upcoming South Carolina primary. However, she is disappointed to learn that Thomas intends on supporting Kemi in the upcoming primary. Selina, realizing Kemi will secure a plurality of the African-American vote, begins to pivot towards appeasing white voters, including publicly supporting the police in a case of an officer accidentally shooting an unarmed African-American child. Meanwhile, Mike takes a meeting with a Chinese official who is interested if Mike is still close to Selina, and asks her to pass along a message from President Lu: that China is interested in helping Selina get elected so she can officially recognize the Diaoyu Islands, which are important to the Chinese militarily, as official Chinese territory. Selina, Ben, and Kent are all weary of accepting the offer as doing so would be highly illegal. With time running out to the South Carolina primary, Selina makes public her pledge to recognize the Diaoyu Islands as Chinese sovereignty to a bewildered audience. The next day, she learns that Keith Quinn, her official campaign manager, consults with large clients in Asia who were pleased with Selina's comments on the islands. She also learns that Gary's faith-based initiative has raised 25 million dollars anonymously. Selina immediately connects this to the Chinese. On the day of the primary, Selina expects record African-American turnout in support for Kemi, but learns that strange occurrences around the city, including curfews and voter disenfranchisement, have been preventing a large African-American population from going to the polls. Selina ends up winning the primary and sleeps with Dan that night. The next day, Marjorie and Gary resume their original positions. Dan learns from Keith that he's been fired per Selina. Political positions Despite being a member of the Democratic Party, Selina has made it clear time and time again that she would sacrifice her morals in a heartbeat if it could better position herself. Abortion Selina's abortion stance has been described as somewhat moderate, describing it in The Choice as being "pro-choice, but not controversial". She was said to be somewhere in between Danny Chung, who's liberal on this position, and George Maddox, who is more conservative and against abortion. Hughes switches his stance to being pro-life, meaning he and Selina were elected as a pro-choice candidates in the 2012 presidential election. In Discovery Weekend, Selina claims to have spent her entire life fighting for a woman's right to choose. Economy In December 2016, the United States underwent a financial crisis wherein several banks needed to be bailed out. Selina made the difficult choice to not bail out Charlie Baird's bank. Foreign policy During her presidency, Selina held a 10-day middle eastern peace tour, during which time she became the first President since Jimmy Carter to visit Iran. In Signals, after Catherine posts a video critical of Israel, Dan claims that their default position is "standard issue pro-Israeli, pro-Palestinian, but subtly more pro-Israeli". On February 25, 2016, Selina held a state dinner with Israeli prime minister Ben-Haim, and managed to broker an unprecedented peace deal. Guns During Jonah's 2016 congressional campaign, he is able to achieve the support of the NRA. Selina claims "So now we love the NRA." Immigration In Chung, Selina claims to have been an advocate for immigration amnesty all throughout her 2012 primary campaign. In the 2016 presidential election, Selina's opponent is Bill O'Brien, who is vehemently anti-immagration and supports the creation of a border wall. LGBT rights In Omaha, Richard tells Selina that the National Association for Transgender People would like to give her an award. In Clovis, Selina says that if she loses women, she's left with "gay latinos and Jews at college". Trivia -Selina's secret service nickname is "Sparrow". -Selina's presidency is the third shortest in U.S. history, and the shortest of any President who did not die in office. -Selina is the fifth person in history to have been President, Vice President, Senator, and Representative. The other four who have served in all four elected offices were John Tyler, Andrew Johnson, Lyndon B. Johnson, and Richard Nixon. See also '''Political tenure * Vice presidency of Selina Meyer (2013 - 2016) ** Clean Jobs Bill ** Uzbek Hostage Crisis ** United States federal government shutdown of 2015 * Presidency of Selina Meyer (2016 - 2017) ** Timeline of the presidency of Selina Meyer ** Inauguration of Selina Meyer ** Selina Meyer speech to joint session of Congress ** Medileaks scandal ** Families First Bill * Post-presidency of Selina Meyer (2017 - present) ** The Meyer Fund ** Selina Meyer's Bronx Offices Presidential campaigns * Selina Meyer presidential campaign, 2008 * Selina Meyer presidential campaign, 2012 * Selina Meyer presidential campaign, 2016 * Selina Meyer presidential campaign, 2020 Books written * Some New Beginnings: Our Next American Journey, 2015 * A Woman First: First Woman, 2018 References Category:Characters Category:Vice Presidents Category:Presidents Category:Senators Category:Selina Meyer Category:Presidential Candidates Category:Representatives